


and my day starts with you

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Bambam wakes up with Yugyeom practically wrapped around him, which is pretty much a given at this point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> college au!! also featuring very very background jaebum/jinyoung, certified Good Egg jackson wang, and mentions of other 97 liners (although none of these people physically appear).

Bambam wakes up with Yugyeom practically wrapped around him, which is pretty much a given at this point. They’re in Yugyeom’s bed, which is also a given because Yugyeom’s bed is closer to the radiator and it’s starting to get colder outside, but Bambam’s pretty sure he’d be here anyway. Yugyeom’s body is warm against his, and Bambam pulls Yugyeom’s arms tighter around his waist. He still feels pretty tired, but right now, that doesn’t matter: his usual Thursday morning class was cancelled, and he’s never been happier to receive the email telling him so. No class on a Thursday morning means he gets to stay in bed with Yugyeom, who doesn’t have anything for a while yet.

He’s about to wonder if Yugyeom’s even awake right now, when Yugyeom’s hand moves to his waist, stroking over the skin between the sweats Bambam slept in and where his t-shirt’s riding up.

“Mm.” Yugyeom’s face is right by Bambam’s ear, and his breath tickles. He sounds half asleep himself. “Bambi.”

Bambam smiles and lets one of his hands cover Yugyeom’s. If anyone else were to call him that, he’d be pissed, would probably laugh or tell them to fuck off, but it’s different when Yugyeom does it. It’s _cute_ when Yugyeom does it, even, but maybe that’s just because Yugyeom himself is cute. Yugyeom, who always helps Bambam with his Korean and is impossible to take your eyes off of on the dancefloor and also gives really, really good head. Bambam doesn’t know how he got so lucky. Even if they were still just only friends, he’d still be blown away at how fortunate he is to have such a good roommate. Some people (a _lot_ of people) have told the two of them that it’s a bad idea, getting involved with your roommate like that, but Bambam doesn’t care. He likes Yugyeom, and Yugyeom likes him, and that’s all that matters.

“Yugyeomie,” Bambam says, and Yugyeom kisses his neck, soft. All Bambam wants to do is to relax to this, to Yugyeom’s touch, to let Yugyeom do whatever he wants. He lets his eyes fall shut again, content to just lie here, comfortable and together with Yugyeom’s arms around him. Yugyeom’s mouth moves to Bambam’s shoulder, and his hand moves a little further down, fingers dancing along the waistband of Bambam’s pants, and Bambam thinks he’s going to go lower, and he has absolutely no problem with that, so he just waits, just waits until–

Until Yugyeom pulls back and unravels himself from Bambam, actually sitting up and getting out of bed, and _really_? What a fucking tease.

Such an abrupt turnaround has Bambam sitting up, too – though he doesn’t get out of bed. It’s too cold for that, especially compared with under the duvet, compared to the warmth of Yugyeom’s body beside his.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Getting up?” Yugyeom tells him. “Got to meet with some of the dance club before class later, I just remembered,” he explains when Bambam frowns at him. Yugyeom sounds apologetic about it, though, and when Bambam looks at the time on his phone, it’s later than he thought, so he doesn’t mind. It’s nearly the weekend, anyway. There’ll be enough time for each other then, in between doing work and seeing other friends.

Bambam supposes that he should get some of that work done today. There’s a paper he’s been procrastinating, and he has to meet Jinyoung for literature tutoring later. One of the perks of being friends with upperclassmen, he supposes. Jinyoung seems like he’d be strict, but he’s patient and buys Bambam snacks if he does really well in a test or gets a high grade for an essay. It’ll be weird next year, Bambam thinks, with Jinyoung gone. Jackson won’t be here anymore, either, and that’s just as bad. Jackson knows what it’s like to come to a different country with a different language for college. There’s one other Thai student in Bambam’s year – Lisa, her name is – and they flew back to Thailand together when the summer break came around, but Jackson had already been here in Korea for a few years, was already at least somewhat adjusted to it, and he _gets_ Bambam, even if they’re not from the same country. Jackson looks out for all the freshmen he’s kind of… _collected_ over the last year, but he seems to be there for Bambam the most. Bambam tries his very best not to feel smug about it.

“You better get up sometime soon, too,” Yugyeom says, pulling Bambam back from his thoughts. “Jinyoung-hyung will be really pissed off if you don’t show up again because you fell back to sleep.”

“That was one time,” Bambam says, indignant. “And he’s always a little pissed off at something, anyway.”

“Maybe you think that because he’s always like that when you’re around?” Yugyeom jokes, and Bambam kicks his leg out from under the duvet, trying to hit Yugyeom with his foot.

“You too,” he says. “Not just me.”

Yugyeom shrugs and stalks across the room to his chest of drawers to grab some clothes.

“Mostly you, though, because you always tease him about Jaebum-hyung.”

That’s kind of true, Bambam supposes. Jinyoung’s boyfriend is all sharp words and even sharper cheekbones, and Bambam doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jaebum out of a leather jacket, but he looks at Jinyoung like he’s his whole world and it’s kind of hard not to make fun of Jinyoung for it.

Bambam follows Yugyeom out of bed and tries to plan out his day in his head as he gets some clothes together. He’ll work through the afternoon and try not to get distracted (which he knows he very well might be until he has Jinyoung to make him focus), and then Yugyeom will come and find him in the library before they eat. They’ll meet up with Jungkook and some of the others for dinner, and if nothing’s going on after that, the two of them will come back here. They’ll probably end up catching up on dramas, Yugyeom chatting excitedly about what he thinks is going to happen like he always does. He’s got this infectious kind of energy when it comes to that, somehow making Bambam want to get into shows he previously wasn’t all that interested in. It’s just – it’s _Yugyeom_. Bambam hopes he makes Yugyeom feel the same.

By the time Bambam’s picked out his clothes, Yugyeom’s already washed and dressed and ready to leave.

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Yugyeom says, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and Bambam follows him to the door to say goodbye.

“Yeah,” Bambam tells him. “You owe me like, a blowjob, though.”

“As long as you return the favour afterwards.”

“I mean, obviously.” Bambam reaches for one of Yugyeom’s hands and squeezes. “Who do you think I am?”

Yugyeom just smiles wider, and he ducks forward to press a kiss to Bambam’s cheek.

“My boyfriend,” he says, and the fact that he sounds – almost _proud_ of that makes Bambam’s heart throb. “And my best friend.”

That’s exactly what Yugyeom is for Bambam, too. It feels a little weird sometimes, calling someone he hasn’t even known for a full year his best friend, but Bambam swears he knows Yugyeom better than people he’s known for much longer than that. When he first came here, he was nervous about sharing with someone he’d never met before, ready with a set of rules in his head in case he didn’t get on with whoever he was living with. He had barriers up and he was afraid to let them down or let anyone see through them, even though not knowing anyone meant he was a completely blank slate and could be anyone that he wanted to be.

There was something about being around Yugyeom, though, that made being himself just – easy. And, if Yugyeom likes this person, if Yugyeom likes who he is like that, then Bambam doesn’t want to be anyone else. He looks down at where their fingers are laced together and then back up at Yugyeom.

“What?” Yugyeom wonders. He squeezes Bambam’s hand back. “What is it?”

Bambam shrugs. Honestly, it’s cheesy, the kind of thing he somehow finds easier to express in a caption on social media than in real life.

“Just… just you,” he says, for the lack of anything else to say. Of course it’s Yugyeom. It’s always Yugyeom.

“Oh?” Yugyeom’s grin is even brighter now. “Well, it’s you, too.”

“Of course it’s me, too,” Bambam says. He lets go of Yugyeom’s hand, but leans in for a kiss, cupping Yugyeom’s cheek. “Later, right?”

Yugyeom nods. He doesn’t say anything else before he leaves, but Bambam knows it’s a promise. Bambam waits until the door of their dorm room closes behind Yugyeom before turning away, smiling to himself.

It’s going to be a good day. An ordinary one, sure, but with Yugyeom and their other friends, it’ll be a good one nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs !!


End file.
